


Opened Eyes

by Silentfangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond between a father and his child should be of love and forever lasting.</p>
<p>Thank you, Dad!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opened Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Craig Sullivan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Craig+Sullivan).



Father,  
Dad,  
Papa,  
So many names for just one man.

One man—  
Who does so much,  
And receives so little.

You,  
As anyone with opened eyes can see.

You mean so much to me,  
The amount of love I have is as vast as the stars  
In the night sky.

So, why?  
Why do I adore you so while others turn away—  
With naught but closed eyes and empty hearts?

Forgive me,  
But, I cannot comprehend it.

Your emotions—  
That lays nestled deep in your heart.  
Flaring with such fiery passion;  
Such beauty and strength I cannot begin to  
Compare.

And your wisdom, which knows no bounds,  
A strong mind full of power—  
Never ceasing to amaze and teach.

You are a book—  
One whose lessons and stories knows no rest.  
You are Arabian Nights.

Through words alone or with silent strength by  
Your side,  
You kept me on the right path. 

 

I can be as spoiled and dependent as a wailing  
Infant, and be nowhere near as pure or Sweet.

But, you never fled and only held me close—  
As our separate hearts merged into one  
Beating thing.

Yet, you also know when to let go.  
Let me stand under the strength of my own  
Power,  
Let me unfold my wings of my own abilities and  
Soar to the heavens.

You are what made me into what I am today!  
Something that exceeds far beyond what I can  
Pay.

So, forgive me,  
Understanding it is beyond my grasp.

Why would the world dare to look away from  
Such magnificence?  
For all they have to do,  
Is open their eyes.


End file.
